Les premieres fois
by Miss Demon
Summary: Série D'OS À toute chose il y a une première fois.


Bonjour, Bonsoir, après une longue absence j'ai reprit tout mes fic profitant de mes vacance pour les corriger.

Primo : Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne.

Secundo : Je suis dyslexie, on peut me signaler les erreurs mais par m'harceler avec merci

Tertio : Bonne lecture

* * *

Comment oublier ma première rencontre avec cette brute épaisse, ce jour-là, j'étais sur la Quai n°9 de la gare King's Cross, face à ce train m'emmenant loin de chez moi pour une année, et ma mère vérifiant à chaque arrêt ma valise espérant n'avoir rien oublié et de mon père la grondant gentiment-lui rappelant que le train ne nous attendrait pas.

Au dernier coup de sifflet, signalant l'heure du départ, j'avais. salué mes parents par la fenêtre avant qu'ils ne soient remplacés lentement par un beau paysage de verdure, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir réellement admiré une seule fois le décor derrière cette fenêtre ,à chaque fois un truc de dingue ce passé que cela soit volontaire ou non, mais cette année-là, dans mes mains se trouvais le dernier magazine de Quidditch. Comment oublier mon caprice pour que ma mère accepte de me le laisser entre les mains, elle était persuadée que si je restais concentré déçu au point de ne parler à personne, je me retrouverais seul et sans amis. Aujourd'hui quand l'envie me prend de le lire, j'ai tendance à un peu m'irriter, il faut me comprendre aussi.

Dans ce wagon vide, je voulais juste savourer ma lecture, bien sûr, j'avais parlé trop tôt, aussitôt m'a pensé finie la porte s'était ouverte laissant passer 3 roux des frères impossibles de se tromper avec leur fameux pull en laine toujours marquaient de leur initiale, leur tendre mère nous en avait offert, preuve de leur affection, ce n'est pas ce que penser mon compagnon, lui est persuadé que c'est pour le ridiculiser, lui est son ego.

Enfin,j'avais vu une paire de jumeaux similaire de la pointe de leurs cheveux roux jusqu'aux semelles de leur chaussure,un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles et le dernier plus grand et trop sérieux, ma première rencontre avec les frères Weasley.

Si mes souvenirs son bon les jumeaux s'était assis en face de moi et le dernier à côte, à peine ils s'étaient assis que là portent s'était ouvert de nouveau plus violemment sur lui mon futur rival, déjà à l'époque, je dois bien l'avouer, il était impressionnant, on avait beau avoir le même âge 6,7 ans ,il avait cette présence, comme une aura qui nous sa totalement pétrifiés au point d'oublier de respirer, mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont le plus marqué, ils étaient si sombres comme les ténèbres, glaçant toute personne qui ose les fixer, heureusement, moi je suis vacciné, je l'ai dompter ce troll... presque...

Il a regardé chacun d'entre nous avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

« -Tes nouveaux toi aussi je me trompe ! Sa voix était légèrement grave, mais encore avec cette intonation qu'ont tous les enfants.

.-Non, je m'appelle Oliver Wood.

-Wood ? J'aurais dû me méfier, surtout quand il s'est mis à sourire ce fameux sourire qui pressage rien de bon. Il c'était avancer vers moi, son bras s'était mis en mouvement, j'ai réellement pensé qui allais me mettre une droite finalement non, il m'a juste tendu la main

-Moi, c'est Flint, Marcus Flint, j'avais hésité un bon moment, finalement, je m'étais levé de son siège et lui et tendu la main avant même de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, son poing avait atterri en plein ventre me coupe définitivement le souffle, sur le coup j'ai lâché mon pauvre magazine pas encore lu qui n'a pas hésité à me piquer avant de partir.

J'ai appris plus tard que chaque année les Serpentards demandé aux nouveaux prétendants de tabasser un autre élever, une sorte de rituel de passage.

Dans un sens sans lui, peut être que les Weasley et moi on n'aurait pas été amis du moins, tout de suite, car suite à son départ, ils m'ont aidé à me relevait, les jumeaux avaient déjà des centaines d'idées pour me venger certaine ont été réaliser d'autres sont encore en cours et Percy m'avait promis de régler personnellement cet accident, ce qui n'a pas manqué.

Heureusement pour nous le chapeau magiques nous avaient mis tous chez les Gryffondor, une fois tous les élèves passe ont avait commencer à manger mais par curiosité, je regardais, chaque table pour visualiser avec qui j'allais partager ma scolarité les Serdaigne, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard malheureux je m'était attardait sur cette brute du train Flint, nos regard ce son croisait cette tête de troll, dans ses grosses mains se trouvé mon magazine, cette image me hantera toute ma vie ce pauvre magazine noyé dans le punch de Poudelard.

La guerre était déclaré, presque 7 ans de haine, de coup, d'insulte pour en finir là.

Chaque année à la même date, je reçois le même colis le numéro de Quidditch n°52 le même qui avait fini dans le punch avec ce petit mot « RDV a 20h au resto MF ».

Ça ce fête une première rencontre, même les pires.


End file.
